Amor secreto
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Tras años sin salir de su casa España es invitado junto a su jefe a la reunión de Naciones Unidas, pero hay un problema, no puede hablar con la persona que ama por que es comunista.¿que pasará cuando vea a Iván?


Autora: hola aquí os dejo este fic, un besazo muy fuerte a todos. viva el rusiespa

asdfa

Era una mañana soleada en Bruselas, la gente paseaba montada en sus bicicletas, muchos reían por tonterías o por que de verdad querían hacerlo, él también podría sonreír, pero no tenía ganas. El joven España, un chico de veintiocho años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes miraba intimidado el hotel que se erguía ante él, a su lado su jefe, un anciano dictador bajito y con bigote que no paraba de ordenarle que nada de acercarse a los comunistas.

-Ya lo sé, los comunistas no son buenos y hay que odiarles-dijo sin ninguna gana, la verdad es que a la única persona que quería ver era comunista y tenía prohibido hablar con él.

-Así me gusta, no te acerques a ninguno o si no ya sabes que pasará- España tembló solo al recordar el último castigo.

Ambos españoles entraron en el gran hotel donde debía celebrarse la reunión de la Sociedad de Naciones, en el vestíbulo España pudo reconocer a los dos Italias, a Francia y a Inglaterra, habían crecido mucho en los últimos años y mostraban símbolos de estar sanos, bueno, más sanos que él si que estaban, introdujo una mano por su camisa y tocó los vendajes que llevaba alrededor de la cintura, si, más sanos que él si que estaban.

-¿Que haces inútil? vamos-le llamó su jefe desde que esperaba al ascensor-acelera

-Si-dijo cansado

Se acercó a su jefe en silencio, se sentía como muerto, hacía años que no salía de su casa por que su jefe no le dejaba, años que no veía a nadie más que a sus hijos, y muy de vez en cuando. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos violetas que vestía un largo abrigo y llevaba anudada a su cuello una bufanda blanca.

-Rusia-murmuró España

Ambos países se miraron, habían sido amigos hacía años, cuando las cosas se pusieron mal para España, Rusia fue el único capaz de tenderle su mano en ayuda, y eso Antonio no sabía como agradecérselo.

-¿Suben?-preguntó el que parecía el presidente de Rusia

-Si-murmuró Franco entre dientes no querías caldo, pues toma dos tazas, bueno dos y media, que Rusia valía por dos.

Subieron al ascensor ambas parejas en completo silencio, España no podía separarse de su jefe ni un momento, lo tenía prohibido, y aún más prohibido tenía el hablar con Rusia aunque fuera lo que más desease.

-¿Que buen día hace no?-inició la conversación Rusia

-Si, me sorprende que Bel tenga tan buen tiempo-dijo España aunque cayó al recibir el codazo de su jefe en las costillas, tubo que inclinarse un poco para apaciguar el dolor.

-¿Le pasa algo a su país?-quiso saber el presidente Ruso

-Comió algo en mal estado-mintió Franco con frialdad.

España le miró con ira, llevaba años siendo vapuleado por ese hombre, pero le tenía tanto miedo que no podía sino obedecer.

Salieron los cuatro del ascensor y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, allí los únicos sitios libres que quedaban estaban unos enfrente de otros, por lo que España quedó sentado enfrente de Rusia.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar con él- le murmuró Franco sentándose a su lado-o tus heridas tardarán más en cerrar.

-Sí generalísimo-dijo con resignación.

Durante toda la conferencia España estuvo mirando a Rusia a los ojos haciendo caso omiso a América y a las disputas de otras naciones, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente mientras Iván le miraba, se llevó una mano a los labios y con la punta de sus dedos los tocó imaginando que era Iván quien le besaba, el ruso hizo lo mismo, se necesitaban el uno al otro.

-¿España cual es tú opinión?-quiso saber Francia, el hispano por poco no salta de la silla

-Estoooo, aún estoy barajando vuestros argumentos-mintió-cuando se me ocurra algo que añadir lo añadiré-finalizó con su típica sonrisa

La reunión siguió una interminables horas más en las que España no paró de mirar a Rusia disimuladamente, sonrojándose cuando este le devolvía la mirada, cuando al fin terminó Franco se levantó y obligó a España a hacer lo mismo, en cuanto salieron de la vista de los demás el dictador agarró a Antonio por la oreja y tiró de ella fuertemente haciendo que Antonio gimiese de dolor.

-No he hecho nada-dijo con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos

-No mientas, no has parado de mirarte con el ruso-le dijo apretando su agarre-¿no te dije que nada de hablar con comunistas?

-L-lo lo siento- se disculpó el español

-Ahora a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí-dijo soltándole y entrando en una de las habitaciones.

España se quedó en medio del pasillo, inmóvil, mirando la puerta del cuarto de su jefe, apretando fuerte los puños y contiendo sin éxito las lágrimas, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?, ¿tan mal se había portado durante su vida para que Dios le castigase tanto?, ¿tanto mal había hecho para que su gente y él muriesen poco a poco a manos de ese hombre?.

-Le odio-murmuró abrazándose a si mismo-¡te odio maldito hijo de puta!

Notó como alguien más grande que él le abrazaba por la espalda, no tubo miedo, conocía esa forma de abrazar, había sido abrazado así durante tres años.

-No llores Antonio-le dijo Rusia al oído

-Iván-dijo y se giró en los brazos del ruso para llorar en el pecho de este.

Rusia aguantó las lágrimas de aquel chico que le había cautivado durante los tres años que pasó con él, acariciándole el pelo, y susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

-Iván, no entiendo por que me trata así-dijo España secándose las lágrimas- porqué no me deja hablar contigo.

-Por que sus ideas son contrarias a las mías y no quiere que te influya.

-Pero yo ya estoy influido-dijo España sin medir sus palabras- yo llevo influido por ti desde que empezaste a ayudarme en la guerra, por que desde aquel día de 1936 me enamoré de ti.

Tanto Rusia como España se sonrojaron por las palabras dichas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Segurísimo, yo te amo Iván, llevo amándote en secreto mucho tiempo.

España no se espero aquel beso por parte del ruso sobre sus labios abiertos, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, su lengua jugó con la rusa en una batalla que gano el más grande. Las manos de Iván se introdujeron por su camisa, palpando la piel cálida del hispano, topándose con la venda de la cintura.

-¿Fue tu jefe quien te hizo esto?-preguntó tocando la venda, España asintió

-Esa es la más reciente-dijo abrazando al ruso

Las manos del ruso quitaron la venda y pasaron la mano por la herida de Antonio que aún no había cicatrizado, notando como Antonio temblaba al contacto y soltaba un suspiró cerca de su oído.

-Iván-le llamó susurrándole al oído- cura mis heridas, se uno conmigo

Iván le miró incrédulo, ninguna nación le había dicho nunca nada por el estilo, siempre era él el que lo decía, pero es que Antonio no era una nación corriente, era la nación que lo amaba y que tenía su completo amor .

Se metieron en el cuarto de España y poco a poco, con un cuidado que jamás creyó tener con nadie Iván poseyó a Antonio por completo mientras este gemía su nombre en voz baja (¿hay que recordar que Franco estaba en el cuarto de al lado?).

TE amo Iván- le dijo Antonio cuando terminaron abrazándose al pecho de rubio- te amo con locura

-Y yo a ti, mi querido Antonio-dijo besándole la frente

Antonio sonrió feliz de verdad en mucho tiempo, su amor era correspondido, Rusia le amaba, pero su amor era un secreto por el bien de ambos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
